1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information presentation apparatus and method for a vehicle that indicate a direction toward a target such as a facility or the like to an occupant of a vehicle using a three-dimensional indicator such as a robot.
2. Related Background of the Invention
There is known an auxiliary display device for a navigation device that keeps facing, in conjunction with a route guide of the navigation device, toward a course guiding direction from a predefined position before a crossing so as to inform an occupant of a guiding direction, and then faces forward after transfer to the guiding direction (right turn/left turn) has completed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-304899).
However, such a conventional auxiliary display device keeps facing toward the guiding direction for the vehicle when it tries to provide the occupant with position information of a target. Therefore, there has been a problem that the occupant of the vehicle can only know a rough direction toward the target but cannot specify its position while a relative position to the target is changing under the vehicle running.